Parce que l'Amour passe avant tout
by Ecchymose
Summary: Courte histoire. Drago et Hermione n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer mais l'amour ne dépasse pas t-il tous les droits ? Alors ils vont se battre pour cet amour, pour se construire un plus bel avenir que ce à quoi ils aspiraient.
1. Chapter 1

C'est comme une dague dans mon cœur,

Poignarde moi, je n'en vaut pas la peine, t'ai-je dit,

C'est ce que tu as fait.

Et chaque mot a été un coup de plus,

Jusqu'au coup fatal.

Je me meurs en y repensant,

Et les larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Excuse-moi, pardonne-moi,

Ne m'assassine pas,

J'ai besoin de toi,

Ne t'en vas pas,

Je ne suis plus rien sans toi.

Mais j'ai beau crier,

Crier à m'en briser la voix,

Crier à m'en arracher les cordes vocales,

Toi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels,

Et mes supplications restent sans réponses dans le silence de la nuit.

Il est trop tard,

Le mal est fait.

Tu t'en vas,

Loin de moi.

Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherai pas,

Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Cela me tue,

Je tombe à terre,

Sans force,

Sans toi.

La nuit s'empare de moi,

L'obscurité règne,

Je m'envole, ou m'enfonce

Au Paradis ou aux Enfers.

Mes membres sont figés,

Et mon regard, posé à l'endroit où tu m'as laissé.

Seuls deux mots s'échappent de ma bouche,

Un dernier souhait,

Mon dernier vœu,

Pardonne-moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Drago marchait lentement dans le silence du château alors que seule la lune éclairait les sombres couloirs. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait là, il avait envie de la voir, c'est certain, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer durant toute la nuit, mais il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait choisi sa voie, écrit son destin au sang et même s'il fallait tuer, il le ferait, parce que désormais il était un mangemort et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il n'avait pas à regretter, à se dire qu'il aurait été bien plus heureux sans la marque, sans Voldemort, sans tous ces connards et bons à rien de mangemorts. Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne pense pas ce genre de chose, un Malfoy se prosterne devant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Malfoy ne ressent pas d'émotions, et surtout pas l'amour. Non jamais ! C'était pour ça qu'il était parti, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit et qu'elle avait prononcé les mots interdits. Elle lui manquait, il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il avait eu raison de partir, il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle le traitait de lâche et bien pour une fois il n'avait pas été égoïste. C'était un jeu, au début, un amusement. Ils avaient établis des règles dont la première était de ne pas tomber amoureux et elle l'avait enfreinte. Lui s'était attaché, oui et peut être même plus mais pas question pour lui de le reconnaitre, il était un Malfoy et cela suffisait à le condamner. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir eu des papillons dans le ventre lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les mots fatidiques, des foutus papillons qui l'avait fait s'envoler si haut. Mais il était vite retombé, non cela ne devait pas arriver alors méchamment il lui avait dit d'une voix froide et fausse qu'il n'y avait rien de plus idiot que cela et qu'elle devait s'inquiéter pour sa réputation de Miss je-sais-tout si elle continuait à débiter des conneries comme celle-là. Elle avait compris immédiatement son erreur et des larmes avaient voilées ses beaux yeux ambre et il avait quitté la Salle sur demande pour éviter de lui caresser la joue et de la prendre dans ses bras, tant il détestait l'idée qu'elle soit triste. Mais lui n'était pas amoureux ! Sûrement pas ! Voyons un Malfoy amoureux ? Quelle idiote absurdité ! Et pourtant l'image d'une Hermione bouleversée, recroquevillée sur son lit, les larmes coulant le long de son doux visage. Il ressentait un énorme malaise à la savoir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait contrôler ses sentiments, de toute manière, ils ne servaient à rien de plus qu'à faire souffrir. Tout était de sa faute après tout ! Elle n'avait qu'à se taire ! Sa faute, sa faute, ses putain de mots, elle n'aurait pas ou se taire pour une fois. Parce que si elle n'avait pas dit ces trois petits mots ils n'en seraient pas là. Et il serait avec elle, à la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa délicieuse odeur vanillée et à se perdre dans ses cheveux fous. Et cette idée le tuait. Parce que oui il en avait furieusement envie, plus que tout en ce moment, être avec elle tout simplement. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, il l'aimait Merlin oui, il l'aimait.


	3. Chapter 3

Il vérifia encore une fois que sa baguette était bien là même s'il savait pertinemment que oui. Le duel allait commencer et il ne devait pas perdre. Son adversaire lui fit un sourire carnassier, et ironique, pensant sûrement qu'il l'écraserait sans beaucoup de mal, qu'il le torturerait, lui ferait avouer sa faiblesse, sa faute. Mais Drago n'avait pas peur, il se battait pour sa cause, pour lui enfin. Le mangemort fit tourner sa baguette comme pour faire une révérence alors que Drago restait statique et concentré.

" Je t'en prie, les incapables commencent."

Drago ne se fit donc pas prier et lui envoya un Stupefix.

" - Protego !"

Des dizaines de sorts furent lancé de chacun des deux adversaires lorsque l'un deux cria :

" Sectum Sempra !"

L'autre tomba à terre tandis que l'homme masqué s'avançait vers lui.

" Un pauvre et pitoyable incapable, tu me fais honte et tu fais honte au Mage Noir. Tu n'es plus rien. Et tu vas mourir en tant que tel. Avada Kadavra !

- Expeliarmus !"

Les deux rayons de magie se rencontrèrent et se percutèrent violemment créant une détonation qui envoya valser l'un des deux. Un sort fut jeté et un rayon vert fendit l'espace et s'abattit sur la silhouette qui s'effondra, un halo blond platine entourant son visage fin et ses yeux bleus gris grands ouverts se voilèrent. Il était mort. Plus un bruit autour de celui qui avait vaincu ne plus émit. Il rangea fièrement sa baguette et avec toute la splendeur qu'il avait il partit laissant le cadavre vide d'âme là sur le sol. Il se retourna bien plus loin et vit Pansy le regarder avec fierté. Il avait gagné ! Il était libre ! Tout à coup il s'effondra lui aussi sur le sol et ressenti une vive douleur au niveau de son abdomen. Comme si sa peau se déchirait, s'ouvrait violemment. Il retint un cri de souffrance aigüe et serra son poing tentant de ne pas sombrer. Son père était tombé, il l'avait tué et Potter tuerait cette face de serpent. Il allait être libre, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant, pas comme ça, pas ici. Il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui et il ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant son parfum. Un délicieux arôme de vanille...

" Drago !

- Mia...

-Ne me laisse pas Dray, bats-toi ! Je vais chercher de l'aide, il te faut des soins. Mais je suis là, alors tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si je peux me permettre, là ma chérie c'est toi qui t'inquiète.

- Arrête tout de suite les blagues Malefoy, l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade.

- Déstresse Hermione, mourir ici, alors que tes mains caressent mon visage et que tes beaux yeux sont sur moi me parait une fin non négligeable.

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Tu ne mourras pas ici, je te le jure, tu auras encore bien d'autres jours à souffrir de mon horrible caractère, et tu sais pourquoi Malfoy ?

- m...

- Chut ! Ce n'était pas une question. Parce que je t'aime Drago et que je n'en ai pas honte. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime."

Il sourit et murmura :

" Ça recommence...

- De quoi ?

- Les papillons...

- Les papillons ?

- Oui..."

Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre et il lui caressa le front.

" Ne torture pas ta jolie cervelle, je comprendrais que tes capacités intellectuelles soit limitées. Après tout on est un Malfoy ou on n'en est pas."

Elle sourit malicieusement à son instar et attrapa sa main. Mais le visage du blond se crispa et elle se souvint de sa raison ici.

" Reste là je reviens.

- Non Hermione ne pars pas.

- Dray...

- Mia s'il te plait."

Ses paupières papillonnèrent et se firent de plus en plus lourdes.

" Mia, si je meurs aujourd'hui..."

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et la réduit au silence alors qu'elle allait protester.

" Je disais, si je meurs aujourd'hui, je veux que tu saches que j'ai passé avec toi les plus beaux jours, les plus beaux moments de ma vie. J'ai été heureux, j'ai ris, souris et plus que tout je suis tombé amoureux. Oui Hermione, ne rougis pas, ma pivoine, je t'aime. Et tu m'a fait connaitre tant de choses que jamais je n'aurais espéré vivre. Merci Mia, merci mon amour."

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et lui transmit tous ces sentiments qu'il avait mît du temps à admettre.

" Juste une chose, ma Mia.

- Oui ?

- L'enfant que tu portes...

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ?

- Weasley Femelle ne tient pas beaucoup à l'alcool et sa langue se délie vite."

Elle rougit et se cacha dans ses cheveux. Mais il lui prit le menton et accrocha son regard cristal dans le sien rempli d'ambre liquide.

" C'est notre bébé, mon enfant, et je veux qu'il le sache Hermione.

- Il le saura.

- Bien.

- Dray ! Cria-t-elle tandis que la tête de son bien-aimé penchait dangereusement sur le côté.

- Astraia cela signifie étoile, ma petite Lumière dans le noir, celle qui nous éclaire quand tout parait sombre et qui nous permet de ne jamais se perdre.

- Je te le promets."

Et lentement il sombra dans le noir total laissant seule et désemparée Hermione qui se mit à pleurer sur le torse de celui qu'elle aimait.


	4. Chapter 4

" Astraia Rose Malfoy viens ici immédiatement !

- Oui maman j'arrive."

D'un pas lourd la jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait sa mère, un tablier sur elle et de la farine sur le nez.

" Explique-moi ce que c'est que ça !

- Ca Maman c'est mon portable, tu sais ce petit appareil moldu que Papa ne voulait pas m'offrir mais comme tu as insisté il a finit finalement par dire oui.

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote Astraia. Figure-toi que cette petite chose a vibré et qu'une charmante photo d'un garçon le torse nu et au sourire charmeur, mate et grand, accompagné d'un message disons romantique, d'un certain Ethan apparaît sur l'écran. Alors qu'as-tu à me dire ?"

La jeune fille rougit violemment et fuit le regard de sa mère. Elle était plutôt effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère alors autant éviter de la contrarier.

" Et bien...

- Oui ?

- Tu t'en doutes non ?

- Je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Et bien... Je sors... Je sors avec un garçon.

- Ah...

- Ah ?

- Seulement un garçon ?

- Ethan est à Serpentard et euh... Je l'aime.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui..."

Hermione sourit malicieusement à sa fille et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

" Alors je te souhaite bien du courage la petite Griffondor.

- C'est tout ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dises ma chérie ? De faire attention car les Serpentards sont des machiavéliques attrapeurs de cœur ? Tu le sais déjà et malheureusement le tiens est déjà pris au piège et ça mon petit trésor je crains que ce soit pour toujours.

- Mais Maman ce n'est pas non plus l'homme de ma vie.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois les premiers temps, et puis ensuite tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui, alors bien sûr, lui s'amuse avec sa vie et te fais de petites frayeurs mais tu l'aimes alors un jour tu te retrouves marier avec deux mignons petits enfants et des tartes à faire parce que monsieur est trop fatigué en rentrant du travail pour cuisiner, le pauvre.

- On parle de moi ?"

Une tête apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et lui fit un sourire à tomber, auquel même elle, Hermione Malfoy ne résistait pas. Il s'avança ensuite vers elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Astraia partit discrètement, pas assez car elle entendit sa mère lui dire :

" C'est ça fuit traitresse ! Tu verras ce que ça fait de cacher ce genre de choses à sa gentille petite mère."

Mais déjà elle montait dans les escaliers alors qu'à la cuisine, Drago léchait le bout du nez de sa femme qui protesta vivement se retenant de rire. Il enfouit ensuite sa tête dans le cou de sa dulcinée et lui mordit la peau sensuellement.

" J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il.

- Drago voyons !"

Il la prit par la taille et la souleva sur le plan de travail et où il continua à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Quand une vois retentit à quelques pas d'eux.

" C'est franchement dégoutant."

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy se tenait là, adossé au mur avec la prestance de son père, les cheveux platines mais les cheveux ambrés au contraire d'Astraia qui elle était brune aux yeux bleu acier. Il portait fièrement la cravate des Serpentards et souriait lui aussi.

" Mais bon, comme si je ne savais pas comment on faisait les bébés. Je vous laisse tranquilles, père et mère.

- Scorpius !

- Avouez que ça fait classe non ?

- Allez file !

- Ah je savais bien que vous étiez pressés !"

Il reçut de la part de sa mère, un regard noir et de son père, un regard complice. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Drago Malfoy se retourna vers sa femme et lui dit :

" Je vous aime Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy.

- Pas plus que moi, Drago Abraxas Lucius Malfoy."

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent, là dans leur maison, ensemble et heureux.


End file.
